Field
The described technology generally relates to a battery system and a method for connecting a battery.
Description of the Related Technology
In order to combat the problem of environmental damage, resource depletion, etc. systems capable of storing energy and efficiently using and supplying the stored energy are currently being researched. In addition to such systems, the importance of renewable energy is increasing. The generation of renewable energy creates less or no pollution when compared to traditional power generation methods. An energy storage system is a system which connects renewable energy, a battery system for storing power, and existing power grids. A large amount of research has been conducted in this area in view of recent environmental changes.